1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light weight, mobile, fences and in particular to such fences that are easily storable when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most noted prior art fence within the field of the invention is the standard wooden/wire snow fence. This type of moveable fencing, however, has many drawbacks. It is relatively heavy, restricting the length of any particular section of fencing. It also has to be rolled up for storage, making a rather bulky package. Further, splicing of short sections of snow fencing leaves much to be desired since the splices are usually made with whatever material is found within the proximate vicinity. In addition, this type of snow fence is not very attractive in appearance.
More recent prior art shows no solution for a mobile and lightweight fence that can easily be stored. The Bouye U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,703 describes a lightweight modular plastic fence which could be considered mobile; however, it lacks the requisite overall flexibility that is needed for the applications that a snow fence is used for.
The Thomas U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,436 shows a lightweight, flexible and mobile section of fence. This fence, however, is designed to be used as a plant support and does not have the required rigidity that is needed for such uses as snow fencing or as an enclosure fence.